A little different TIVA
by Lucifer David
Summary: Well, Tony and Ziva met before NCIS. Sets in season 2/3. So what if Ari wasn't a terrorist (and not almost engaged to Deena)? And what would/will happen with the rest of the team? Tiva and maybe Kari later on.
1. The truth

**Hey oh,**  
**sooo actually I'm Israeli, but I can speak German and English, not perfect but I'm learning. So just ignore my faults ;)**

**The story sets in season 2/3. Ari isn't out for revenge and a good guy. And Kate is still alive. Ari (maybe Eli too) will be a bit OOC and it'll be very fluffy, please forgive me. By the way, it's Tiva and Kari.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I would Tiva would've happened long ago.**

Chapter 1 - The Thruth

Today she would finally come back home. She was gone for almost two months now and yet, he couldn't wait to see her again. To smell her scent, to hold her close, to taste the sweet taste of her soft lips...  
She had to go back to Israel for a silly assignment. Silly for him. Not that silly for her. And go, for Eli David it was the most important order he had ever given her, well, besides the 'don't marry that non-Jewish. He's not worth it neither is he working for Mossad. And he's half American half Italian.' and the 'move to the United States if you have to, but don't expect me to be happy with it and that whole marriage thing just because I allow it.' Now Eli respected Ziva's choice of man. He got to know Tony in the last years and they get along pretty well now. Maybe they're not best friends but they aren't enemies either.

Therefor DiNozzo and Ari were like brothers. They both loved movies, they could talk about the silliest things on earth and laugh about every little word that was said. Other than Ziva, her big half brother knew the American idioms very well. She always mixed them up.

Enough about family matters. Before Ziva left she said the same as always. "I'll take care and I promise to be home soon, Tony." and "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to you about this mission, only Mossad, Tony." But right now he couldn't care less. He was excited to see her again. Of course, they were married for nearly four years, but he just can't handle to be away from her.

God, if his colleagues only knew what he was thinking. Or what he was acting like. They wouldn't believe their own eyes. Kate, McGee and Gibbs only know Tony as the Womanizer, the Playboy or the sex machine. Secretly he had ever hated that last nickname. But what could he do? He could never tell his co-workers that he was married and not the guy who's sleeping around and everyone thought he was. But he truly loved Ziva. Since he first met her. And yeah, he knows it sounded cliché, but he starterd to believe in things like first sight, soulmates and meant to be. And he believed that they would have their happily ever after.

Actually his co-workers already should've recognized the ring on his ring finger of his left hand he has worn for almost four years now, but he convicted them that it was just jewelry. A ring he got from his father to his 21st birthday. "Boss, I owned that ring, really. It has been given from father to son in the DiNozzo-family for ages. It means nothing. Well, except loyalty to my family of course.", he assured his boss and Gibbs didn't ask more questions.

With the all known 'pling' of the elevator Anthony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen this morning, smiling his famous DiNozzo-grin. "A wonderful morning, guys, isn't it?" With that he sat down on his chair and grinned at his co-workers Kate and Tim. They looked confused at the older Senior Field Agent. Before one of them could say a word or even remark the fact that the one and only Anthony DiNozzo was about to stark working, the big boss showed up with a coffee in his hand. "You're in time DiNozzo. What happened?", he asked, not sounding pleased about the fact of another day of paperwork and cold case files. He was definitively in a bad mood. As Tony was about to answer his boss' question the silverfox glared annoyed at him. "No new cases. That means you" he pointed at his team "are going to work on these cold case files. Now!", he added loudly while he walked towards the elevator.  
And with that he was gone.

"Well DiNozzo, why are you in time? Why are you actually working and why the hell it that damn good mood?", asked a little annoyed Kate. Tony just continued to grin. Then he hemmed before he began talking with an old English accent. "You have to know my dear, that today will happen something wonderful. At least in my life. And I was in time and working because I want to get half of the day off. Is that an acceptable answer, Miss Todd?" The sarcasm in his voice was barely unnoticeable. McGee just ignored his two co-workers. He respected his boss and didn't want Gibbs to be mad him. "Is that so, DiNozzo? Well, yesterday I got a call from one of my old friends at Secret Service. She told me something that should make your mood worse.", she told him mischievous smirking. Suddenly Tonys grin dodged a troubled expression. He looked at Kate. A little shocked. "And what exactly did she tell you?", he wanted to know sheepishly. "Well,", she loved it to tease him like that "she told me, that the Deputy Director of Mossad is on his way to the NCiS headquarters. He arrived in DC yesterday and he wants to talk with Morrow about the new Director we'll get when Morrow starts working for Homeland. David wants to have a liaison officer of Mossad in NCIS for the international relationships between the US and Israel. And at this moment Director David is on his way to us. He will watch every team working than he'll decide with who his liaison officer will work the next few years. Nice surprise, isn't it?", she finished her little report and smiled triumphantly at her partner. Tonys face fell immediately after he heard the words "...Deputy Director of Mossad...way...headquarters...NCIS..." McGee didn't look happy either but he was only shocked, because the Director will come. Our poor Senior Field Agent was shocked because his father-in-law is going to visit.  
This won't be just awkward, DiNozzo thought, I will have to tell the team about everything. And we wanted it to keep a secret for our own safety and the safety of people we love. This, will definitively be harder to step than convicting Eli David to give him his blessing. And that was hard. But Tony couldn't deny it wasn't worth it.

Whilst McGee and Kate talked about their new liaison, DiNozzo couldn't stop to look nervously at the elevator, waiting for Eli to step in. And every time he heard the 'ping' of it, he flinched. The amusement of his co-workers didn't bother him at the moment. He was disappointed that Kate was able to shock him like that. Ziva's return home would've made his day, but with Eli and his team he wasn't that sure.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard another 'ping'. He didn't look up, because honestly he waited for David nearly an hour. Another question would have been where Gibbs was, cause he was gone for coffee almost two hour. But he didn't cared about his boss at the moment. Suddenly his head shot up quickly when he recognized the familiar harsh voice. "He's coming.", were the only words that left his dry mouth. Kate and Tim both looked at him surprised. It took a moment before they realized what that meant. McGee nervously played with his hands. Kate was very clam. Of course she was, she had protected the Director of the United States once. The gray haired man with the olive colored skin and a black suit came slowly towards their desks. Tony hoped deeply that Eli wouldn't recognized him. But luck wasn't with the Italian. Eli stopped abruptly as he saw his son-in-law. He signified his bodyguards to stand back and walks half smiling towards Tony. The agent ignored the shocked impression on his co-workers faces. "Anthony, I didn't expect to meet you. I knew you worked here, what a coincidence.", he reached Tony and hit his shoulder friendly. "Yeah, well I can't say that myself but I just found out that you'll come here. And I heard about the liaison thing. Any ideas won it'll be?", he asked interested. Eli chuckled lightly, a strange sound. "Well, my boy, you'll find out about that soon enough I guess. And I think I will visit you two this week. But I have to go now, the Director awaits me. It was nice to meet you, Anthony.", with this he nodded to his officers and disappeared. Leaving a lightly shocked Tony and two staring agents. DiNozzo turned around to face his team colleagues. He smiled weakly at them, trying to find any excuses for what just happened. But before he could start talking Kate began slowly to speak. "What the hell was that DiNozzo?! You know HIM? You know the Deputy Director of Mossad?", her shocked impression quickly turned into an anger one. She was like a fury. Whilst McGee was still in shock, Kate  
made her way over to Tonys desk. "Well, Kate, that's...uh...a long story, and I guess e should work, no? So, why don't go back to your nice desk and continue working. I will tell you, one day.", he tried to get rid of her with that weak answer. Hopelessly. She tried to catch her breath to calm herself down a little. "So, than begin. I've got all the time in the world. I'm listening.", she ordered. Tony shallowed hard. He looked for anything that would help him out of this. But found nothing. So he began to tell her, at least, a part of his story.

**Well, end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Love y'all Lucie :)**


	2. Part of the story

**Soooo, next chapter is online. And thank you very, very much for your great reviews ;) I'll try to update this story regularly but I also work on 6 other fanfics in another network (all German). If it works there's a new chapter twice a week. Hope you'll like this chap :)**  
**Have fun reading!**

**Lucie**

Chapter 2 - Part of a story

_So he began to tell, at least, a part of his story._

"Well, you know, all these stories I've told you guys about the many 'girls' I had?", Tony waited for them to nod, then he continued. He spoke carefully. His words slow. "Uh...they weren't that true. Okay, actually none if them was true. I lied. I lied about every 'date' I had in the past years I had with different women, because, of course I had dates, but not with random women, in fact it was only one. And she's very special to me, ya know?", he paused at Kate's disbelieving gaze. "You want to tell me that all these girls, every single one-night-stand was a lie?! And you want to make me believe that the one and only Anthony DiNozzo could commit to a woman, and only one?", she started to object. Her hands were stemmed on her waist. "Yeah, I lied to you, I got the first hundred times-", she cut him off. "I only mentioned it twice and you just said it once. But continue." He glared accusing at her but went on. "Well, thank you Kate. Now I lost the train of thought." Any again, his co-worked interrupted him. "You told us about your girlfriend, Tony. But that still does not explain how you know Eli David.", McGee answered quietly. Tony sighted. God he couldn't even tell his team mates about Ziva without them cutting him off every second word. "Just let me tell you the story, 'kay? Then you'll know soon enough-"

The low, penetrating voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs disturbed their little conversation. He walk pass them towards the stairs. A new coffee in the one and a file in the other hand. "I thought I told you to work. Not talk. Go back to it or it'll rain head slaps. Now!", he order, his face dangerously serious. His agents couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. They pretended to work quietly. But as soon as Gibbs was out of view, they continued talking about Tonys past few years. "So I guess you'll pay attention to my story now once again. Well, where did it stop? Ah yes, Ziva. The special woman in my live is not my girlfriend McGee. She's my wife. We married nearly four years ago in a small synagogue near Tel Aviv. Only family. Her brother, her father and her aunt and yeah a few of her closed friends and my uncle and cousin. Her brother was my best man and her friend Gabrielle or something like that was Ziva's maid of honor. The ceremony was beautiful and I'm sorry you missed it, but we had our reasons to keep our relationship a secret.", he ended his 'report'. "And what were these reasons? What's with Eli?", McGee wondered. "Ah, I forgot to men-", he was suddenly interrupted by Kate's surprised voice. "Wait, you said only family , but you didn't mention your father. Does that mean he wasn't there? At his only sons wedding?" He smiled halfheartedly. "Yes, my father wasn't at my wedding. And he does not even know that I'm married or in any relationship. Like I said; Keep it a secret, smartass. And back to your questions McGee. Ziva is working for Mossad. She's born in Israeli and her father is Eli David.", he explained grinning stupidly. He was pretty amused about his co-workers behavior. McGees jaw fell open and he looked at him with the same gaze as Kate did. Disbelieving. "You...you mean you are married to Ziva David, the Ziva David? And you didn't feel like telling us?!", she asked. Making clear he understood that she was obvious disappointed about HIS behavior. "Actually it's Ziva DiNozzo. We married, forgot? And again, we had our reasons to keep it, us, a secret.", the Italian Agent answered shortly and half sarcastic. "Well, if you had had your reasons you can tell me, or rather us. Had is past tense, DiNozzo."

Tony raised his eyebrows at her simply comment. But she was right, he used past tense. But why? Anyway he had to explain but actually he wanted to asked Gibbs for half of the day off, and he does not start working soon he will have to be on call this weekend. And this was definitively the last thing he wanted, to work on his weekend off the first time Ziva was home for two months. He was looking forward to his weekend. Like always.

He sighed before he started talking again. "It's dangerous for the daughter of the Mossad Director to open and honest about her private live and feelings. And we had a few others, but I'm no longer in the mood of telling you my whole biography.", he paused. "And it's no longer a secret because that was our deal. If she goes to this mission we will make our relationship public. She went, and so I did. It wasn't meant to happen this way, but I can't change it. So, if you excuse me. I have to ask the boss for a favor." He didn't wait for anyone to answer. The Italian stood up and headed towards Director Tom Morrows office. From behind he could her Kates voice. "Good luck, DiNozzo. You'll need it!" He sighed again. Yerp, he would definitively need it.

° Meanwhile Director Morrow's office °

"Director David, Agent Gibbs have seat, please.", Tom Morrow offered friendly and smiled towards the two men. They nodded silently but only David sat down. Gibbs stood in front of the two directors and looked a them one by one. "Well, gentlemen, as you surely know, won't I work here any longer. I got a job offer from Homeland and I'll take it. Jennifer Shepard will take over this job. I asume you know her, Gibbs? You were partners a few years, weren't you?" Morrow turned his head in Gibbs direction. The silverhaired fox only nodded, he was barely talking since he entered the directors office.. "Cat got your tongue, Agent Gibbs?", Eli David asked lightly smiling. "No.", Gibbs answered simply, not willing to smal talk with Eli. But he wondered why Eli got that idiom right. His thoughts were interrupted by Eli's voice again. "I talked with Agent Shepard, too. She assured me cooperation with Mossad. One of my officers will start working here next Monday.", he explained, no place for an argument left. "Have you already chosen the team your people will work with?", Morrow wondered. Eli nodded. "Yes.", he turned to the blue eyed leader. "I assume Agent DiNozzo is under your lead, Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs looked surprised at the Mossad Director. 'Why the hell does he know DiNozzo? And why was that important for the working cooperation?' Gibbs hestitated before he replied. "You assume right. But why does that matter?"

"I know Anthony very well. And he told me much about you and his team. I am sure this will work out, Agent Gibbs.", Eli answered honestly. With every word, the Director of Mossad became more and more unsympathetic. Well, at least for Gibbs feeling. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and seconds later Agent DiNozzo stood in front of them. "Yes, Agent DiNozzo?", Morrow wondered at looked a little disappointed at the younger man. "Sorry for interrupting this meeting but may I have a few words with Agent Gibbs? It's pretty important.", Tony answered quickly. An awkward silence laid in the air. Director Morrow sighed before he winked with his hand and released DiNozzo and Gibbs with a nod.

They stood in front of the MTAC, when Gibbs turned around to glance at his agent. "What DiNozzo?!", the team leader asked, clearly disappointed and how things had gone. "Well, I wondered if I could head home earlier today, 'cause I have to pick someone up at the airport. Its really important boss.", he almost begged to get half of the day off. "And who's that 'someone'?, Gibbs would never be pleased without knowing everything about the mystery behavior his Senior Field showed today.  
"A good friend of mine. And she's new in town, so I volunteered to pick her up. We met on a vacation.", he tried to satisfy his boss with half of the truth, because they met in Tel Aviv on a vacation and she had no one else to pick her up at the airport. Gibbs growled discontentedly but made a move with his head to symbolize his agent to make it quick. Tony smiled at his boss, overjoyed that he'll be able to see his Ziva today and ran downwards the stairs.

He grabbed his gear, headed to the elevator and yelled a 'bye, see ya tomorrow' over his shoulder.

**-  
So, next chapter finished ;)  
Let me hear what you think, you know, your reviews make my day.**

**Love Lucie**


End file.
